Bomby
RP Rank: 8.6 Bomby is a Drama Nation role player who has competed in all seasons of Total Drama Terror, two seasons of Total Drama Maximum, the season of Total Victory, Total Drama Island Rewind, and the no longer running Total Drama the Ruins. 'Total Drama Terror' Bomby's debut was in Total Drama Terror, which was hosted by Dakota. Bomby's character, under the same name, Bomby, "The Crazed Ex-Military Recruit" and was in an alliance with Maria, played by Michelle. Their alliance lasted almost all competition until the Final Nine, where she was eliminated. In the remaining episodes of the competition, Bomby struggled in challenges, but managed to always stay in, he also was usually in the bottom two, receiving the last knife, earning him the title "The King of the Bottom Two" seeing he always survived it. In the Final Four, Bomby was up against Adrien, Jasper, and Hekabe, whom were all in an alliance or agreement to vote together, but Bomby managed to pull through, winning immunity, having Adrien voted off. In the Final Three, their losing teammates came back and voted who they wanted off, making Hekabe no longer in the competition, leaving Jasper, played by Fail, and Bomby to fight for the spot to be called the Champion of Total Drama Terror. In the finale, they each received 6 votes to win, until Lian suddenly showed up, but Jasper refused to win that way, and would go with the tie breaker, a simple game ofhost, decided the next person to beat the other won. Jasper chose Wood, while Bomby chose Fire, making Bomby the winner of the first season of Total Drama Terror. TDT2: Let's Get Digital! Bomby returned for a second season of Total Drama Terror, this time the theme was Gaming, which Bomby wasn't too familiar with due to always being in military school. Bomby was placed and Team leader of Black Magic, which was almost never up for elimination, always winning almost every challenge. The team's winning streak came to an end during a cooking challenge, where Bomby blew the challenge due to wanting revenge on Dakota, the season two's host, so he put explosives in the dessert and barely tried for the challenge, earning Black Magic their first elimination ceremony, where noob Brody was voted off. But after that loss, the team kept winning tons of challenges, until Dakota called to switch teams, where the titles of them were Black Magic and White Magic, most of Black Magic stood on the same team, with a few people switched over and they had some new teammates, the challenge was an insult off, where Black Magic wasn't looking so good, having Cami lose the first round, and Bomby lose the second against Jasper, but it was Maria, Bomby's alliance teammate, that was insulting the other team each round, always winning, until Annakin from the other team beat her, leaving the only Black Magic hope, Chastity, who surprisingly beat Annakin, and was sad for her "foulness". Then Merge came and Bomby was still in! He was almost never in bottom two, losing the title of King of the Bottom Twos. He slowly got tired of the competition, seeing he was always in, and started no longer trying to win challenges. Finally in the Final Five, a challenge to write a parody of a given song, Bomby didn't win of course, and basically was dreading to get out of the competition, as his wish came true he left happily, cheering for the Final Four. In the Finale, Bomby was Team TJ due to their friendship when TJ returned in the competition, and was shocked TJ had lost, but was happy for Adrien seeing he had won the second season of Total Drama Terror. TDT3: Total Drama Impulse Bomby is currently competing in Total Drama Impulse, and is one of the two Team Leaders, the other being Adrien. Total Drama Maximum 2: The Musical After being in TDT, Bomby decided he wanted to join other Role Plays to make new friends, and joined TDM2:The Musical as Wilson Macaro, the insane asylum psycho. When Wilson arrived in New York, he quickly introduced his strange habits, as eating a dead rat right off of the sidewalk, this had become a running gag with Wilson through both seasons of TDM he competed, and found a liking to scare Freddie Tweak, an easily scared worrier, and would always show Freddie his knives collection as much as possible. Wilson was picked first for Team C'thulhu, better known as the weird team, picked by Team Leader Marv. Wilson disliked singing very much throughout the challenges, but toughed it out due to not wanting to go back to his asylum's therapist, it's also hard to say who Wilson befriended, seeing as he disgusted many people, but managed to make it decently far in the competition. One official friendship with Wilson was Goten, Season One's champion, seeing as they were both friendly to each other. The psycho did pull his weight usually, suffering singing songs and won immunity in the a merge challenge, where everyone was locked up and had to escape, winning immunity with Brendon and Cody. Although Wilson did spark up some conflicts, never really admiring other people's work and him being lazy, there are two people Wilson greatly disliked, Marissa and Cody. The reason being for Marissa, was in the Final Eight challenge, a romance challenge was put to the test, and Wilson was paired up with Marissa. For their date Wilson didn't know one thing about romance, and asked the waiter (Goten) for some blood of a sacraficed lamb and some dead raccoons for the meal, and sang Marissa a song about them belonging in an asylum, basically saying he thought she was crazy, then right before they were about to kiss Wilson coughed up a rat tail in her hair, losing the challenge and being voted off, due to Cody's alliance and Marissa disgusted with him. In the Finale he rooted badly for Brendon to win and was pleased very much Cody had lost and revealed his true evilness. TDM3: Heroes Vs. Villains Wilson had returned for another season of Total Drama Maximum, and was happily put on the Villains team. Wilson didn't have a big role this time, as he was never picked to help for the challenge and mainly just agreed with his teammates so they wouldn't bother him, but in Egypt he was voted off due to his strange habits, but refused Troy's parachute and jumped out, secretly holding on to the plane's wing and sneaking in to the cargo hold, not daring to lose so fast especially when most his enemies were still in. In the Greece episode Wilson hid completely in the cargo hold, fearing the staff may find him and kick him off. While the cast was in the Amazon, Wilson snuck out of the plane to fetch some food and quickly ran back to the plane before anyone had found him. In Norway, the psycho noticed his skin was slightly paler than usual, and he seemed really hungry even with the rats in the cargo hold, and found some viking costume pieces and blended in while the challenge took place. Right before the plane had crashed in Iraq, Wilson jumped out and hid in the war zone, then had snuck back in to the plane when the U.S Government rebuilt it. In Haiti Wilson disguised as a pile of rocks, and slipped in some black mud and broke his Night-Vision goggles. In the next few episodes Wilson did not make much cameos, however in Madagascar when Cody found a Dr. Pepper in the cargo hold, a light green blur ran up and stole it from him and ran away, hinting Wilson's skin may have changed. In the Twentieth episode, Wilson had a big role, seeing he was "Jack the Ripper" and had captured Goten, Katie, Buck, Shawn, and almost Cody, until Brendon found a secret passage in the sewer and freed them all, winning immunity for his team, then everyone found out it was Wilson, and that he had a now green color skin, his eyes were blood shot, some teeth were missing, and that Troy allowed him back in to the game, Troy then injected a needle that he told would help Wilson return to his normal, healthier self. In Vegas, Wilsons skin was slightly normal-er, and he and Brandi tortured the Play mate from the Play Boy Mansion episode, then Wilson helped Goten fight an army of rats. In Paris, with a romance challenge, Wilson was disgusted to be paired up with Marissa AGAIN! Wilson however was not disgusting this time and tried his best not to wreck everything, but they got 4th of 5 places, then the psycho voted for Cody in case he was still very evil. While the contestants were in Savannah, they had to invent something, him inventing a machine that makes pineapple juice. When the cast flew to China, Wilson had to wear a pink robe for the challenge due to giving Brandi his black one, in the challenge he beat Marissa happily, but then was kicked off the wall of China by Carita, however it was a reward challenge so no one went home. In Rome Wilson was happy to face a bull and the rider with Carita, but found out they won a 10, only to split it in 5, so he gave her his 5 winning her immunity, and the psycho found a ferret naming it "C'thulhu Jr." or CJ, and voted Marissa happily, and shoved her out the plane in full body cast. Goten returned in Niagra, Wilson happy with this, but unhappy to be placed in the couple with Buck, however was not eliminated, and watched Goten and Brendon jump off the plane. While the Amsterdam challenge took place, Wilson was partnered with Katie, pulling a bank heist but failing, but the challenge was reward, and Wilson was angered when Freddie won the submarine with Buck. In Loch Ness Wilson and Brandi searched for signs for Nessie, finding nothing but a few simple stuff as their "relationship" grew, Freddie had a spazz attack and hit Troy, being thrown out the plane by Troy himself. Not much in the Grand Canyon happened with Wilson, he climbed it and lost to Darth Maul but was happy to see Buck win the challenge, and unhappy seeing Carita throw her own bird out the plane rather going through an elimination. Wilson took the win in the canadian moose hunting challenge when he bagged himself a deer, taking Brandi into first class with him. While the competitors were in a Mayan Temple, Wilson and Buck almost reached the crystal skull room, but Buck took a left and Wilson found himself winning ANOTHER immunity. However in elimination Wilson fell asleep on his stamp to vote Katie, and it was a tie for Brandi and Katie, and when the tie was decided Brandi was thrown out before Wilson woke up from his nap, saddened he didn't prevent her elimination. In Jerusalem Wilson was empty handed for his song to convince the Jewish townsfolk to not take his money, but came clean for elimination when Carita was thrown out of the plane, and the plane suffered a Bermuda attack and ended up in Bermuda in the plane's crumbles. For Bermuda, Wilson just took a tire and lay on it while he swam, with CJ on his back and his new found toque and beat Katie's fuel pack and Buck's plane wings and won a spot in Final Two in the finale, however was rushed away by the asylum medics and came back saying he couldn't compete for a month, having Buck and Katie now in the finale. Wilson was somewhat happy seeing Katie and Buck win the money, but was still mad he was taken out of the competition just when he could have won. *Wilson and Ezekiel are a lot similar in ways #Both are socially awkward and their first eliminations were due to doing or saying something to girl(s). #Both were eliminated in Egypt in the Third season. #Both competed in two seasons. #Both were once in feral state and used as Jack the Ripper, but Wilson came back. #Both of them have worn toques at one point. #Many females are disgusted with them at one point. #They both were raised in much different environments than the others, Ezekiel was raised in a farm, while Wilson was raised in an asylum. #In both their auditions they hurt someone, however Wilson did it intentionally. #They both almost won the money, but for Ezekiel he left the case in the volcano, and for Wilson his asylum medics took him out of the competition when he was in a sure spot for the Final Two. #Both visited every location in the third season of their series. Total Drama Island: Rewind Bomby heard from a great friend Steve he was hosting an rp where people signed up as their favorite TDI character, and Bomby signed up as his favorite character Harold. Harold had many friendships on the show, such as with DJ, Tyler, Cody, and such, but had small conflicts, like with Duncan and Noah, but had a very big conflict with Justin. Harold tried his best with the competition, but had many challenges, such as usually being on a team with people who would vote for him, or girls finding it offensive he would talk about "boobies" but managed to make merge. In a baby challenge, the contestants were put into pairs and to take care of babies, Harold was paired up with Justin! In counseling Harold and Justin went together and Harold made a statement of liking boobies and being the wife he was the one who was supposed to have boobies so he "thought about seeing girls" which made Chris tell them to just get out, Harold surprisingly wasn't voted off... yet. The next episode the contestants were in a Virtual Reality and had their loved ones taken away or killed, in which case Harold found a snail and named it "LeShawna Jr" and had not won immunity and sadly was voted off. The next episode Harold was brought back to be an intern/the new Chef, and helped Chris with many challenges, failing many times and made many jokes which made Chris mad. In the Final Six challenge Chris was away so Harold hosted a Heroes challenge, where the contestants were brought to design costumes names and super powers, where Noah lost that part of the challenge, in the second part, the remaining five had to battle it out in the ring and Tyler came out victorious, and Trent was voted off. During the Final Five, Harold was brought back to Playa Des Losers and voted Tyler to win, but it turned out to be Reverse "Chrisology" and Tyler was voted out. For Final Three Noah, Izzy, and Geoff had to take dares from the losers, and Harold had odd dares like eating a jar of his dirty toe nail clippings, mop up tons of puke and make out with the mop, but it was his last dare, getting your eyebrows waxed off, that made Noah get eliminated. For the Final Two Harold rooted for Izzy, but was a bit sad she lost to Geoff. Total Drama Action: Rewind Harold returned for another season and was picked by Trent to be on the Killer Grips. The Killer Grips had a horrible start by losing the first challenge, of finding alien eggs, but Harold managed to find one egg and him and Trent won immunity for being the last two remaining teammates on their team before getting shot and they were the first two to receive a Gilded Chris. The next episode was a Mafia theme and Harold was the secret Mafia and successfully won the challenge giving Trent immunity as well, they were again the first two to get Gilded Chris awards. Next episode everyone had to pick an animal from the zodiac signs and Harold chose a rat, then they all had to teach them tricks and he taught the rat to kill rats, but the Grips lost again! Harold in the next episode was doing well and rode a coaster the third longest, falling off leaving Noah and Geoff, but Geoff took the win when Noah's scrawny arms couldn't hold on anymore, at the ceremony Harold received the Gilded Chris First again! The next episode was a romance theme, and Trent and Harold were paired up against Courtney and Tyler, but Tyler refused to participate and the Grips finally won! Geoff was voted off due to conflict reasons and he won last season. In the next movie genre, it was cooking and restaurants, Noah and Harold, though with a bit conflict, managed to pull off a great restaurant with Trent and Justin as entertainment and they won, having the Gaffers lose again. 'Characters and Ranks' TDT- Bomby Expleshin: 1st place! (winner) TDT2- Bomby Expleshin: 5th place TDT3- Bomby Expleshin: TBA TDM2- Wilson Macaro: 8th place TDM3- Wilson Macaro: 16th place 2nd (Buck and Katie tied for first) TV- Robby McGrady: 13th place TDIR- Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V: 10th place TDAR- Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V: TBA TDI- Domino Fredricks: 12th place TDTR- Wattatoodla Omnagushnaboogler: N/A